For Darkness
by Earl Louisia vi Duivel
Summary: Naruto yang hidup dengan penyakit dalam tubuh menginginkan kematian untuk dirinya ssendiri,.tapi itu semua berubah setelah ia bertemu dengan seseorang,.,.akankah ia tetap bisa hidup atau akan menyerah untuk kematian? ,.gg bisa buat summary,.,lebih baik baca aj,.biar tau,.,. ,.No FLAME PLEASSSS,.,. .,,.DLDR,.,.


**For Darkness**

**By Earl Louisia vi Duivel**

**(Sang Penyihir Waktu dan Dimensi)**

**.,.**

**Naruto ©Masashi kishimoto**

**Pairing : xxxNaru (silakan tebak sendiri)  
**

"Naruto bagaiman keadaanmu?" tanya seorang perawat wanita berambut pink dengan mata hijaunya kepada seorang pemuda berambut pirang berkulit tan yang sedang terduduk di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

"Aku baik-baik saja Sakura-chan." Ucapnya datar. Raut wajahnya tampak pucat tapi tetap terlihat betapa manis dan cantiknya pemuda itu, mata biru sapphire-nya yang indah tampak kosong tanpa cahaya kehidupan.

Sedikitpun pemuda itu tak perduli apa yang di lakukan perawat wanita itu pada tubuhnya, mulai dari mengambil beberapa tabung darahnya dan menyuntikkan obat yang sudah ia lakukan lebih dari dua kali. Entah karena tubuhnya yang memang sudah mati rasa karena penyakit atau memang hatinya telah kehilangan semangat hidup, yang di lakukannya hanya memandang langit biru dari jendela kamarnya dengan sorot mata hampa.

"Sakura, kapan aku akan mati?" pertanyaan pemuda bernama Naruto itu membuat Sakura si perawat menghentikan kegiatannya mencatat kondisi tubuh Naruto.

"A-apa maksudmu Naruto? Jangan berkata yang bukan-bukan!"ujar Sakura begitu ia pulih dari syoknya.

"Kau tak perlu berpura-pura ataupun berbohong Sakura. Aku tau sendiri kalau penyakitku ini takkan bisa di sembuhkan"

"Naruto, ka-"

"Kau jangan berbohong Sakura! Aku mengetahui bagaimana kondisiku. Penyakit ini takkan bisa di sembuhkan, umurku sudah tak lama lagi, kau tak perlu memberikan harapan kosong padaku!" bentak Naruto sambil memegangi dadanya yang mulai sakit 'lagi.

"Tidak Naru. Pasti masih ada jalan. Tuhan pasti akan menyembuhkanmua, kau hanya perlu berdoa hingga keajaiban itu datang. Kami juga pasti akan berusaha mempertahankan nyawamu."ucap Sakura lembut menenangkan Naruto.

"Mempertahankan nyawaku dalam penderitaan heh? Berapa lama Sakura? Berapa lama lagi aku harus bertahan? Berapa lama lagi aku harus terus hidup dalam penderitaan? Sampai kapanpun Tuhan takkan mengabulkan doa'ku! Tuhan membenci manusia kotor sepertiku!"

"NARUTO! Itu tidak benar! Tu-"

"KAU TAK TAU APAPUN MENGENAI DURIKU! UKH AAAARRRGGGHHHH!" erang Naruto memegang dadanya yang sakit, wajahnya tampak semakin pucat dan eranganya berhenti saat ia akhirnya tak sadarkan diri meningalkan Sakura yang tampak kalut karena 'serangan' kembali di alami Naruto.

Someone POV

"Dimana ini?"

Entah apa yang terjadi saat ini aku berada di sebuah padang rumput yang indah, langit biru cerah dengan awan putih berjalan ber'arakan di langit, udara yang segar dan angin yang berhembus pelan menenangkan. Apa aku sudah mati? Tempat ini seperti surga.

Hiks...

"Eh?" tadi itu ada orang menangis kan? Aku jelas sekali mendengarnya, tapi aku tak melihat siapapun di sini.

hiks…hiks…hiks….hikss…

"Lagi."ku arahkan seluruh pandangan ke penjuru arah berharap aku akan menemukan objek yang menimbulkan suara tangisan itu, tapi aku tak menemukannya juga. Pasrah karena tak kutemukan juga ku putuskan untuk menajamkan pendengaranku.

Hiks….hiks….hikss…hiksssss…

Kudengar tangisan itu lagi, perlahan ku ikuti arah darimana suara itu terdengar, perlahan-lahan suaranya makin keras menjelaskan kalau posisiku semakin mendekatinya. Hingga akhirnya aku mendengar dengan jelas suara itu di depanku, kubuka mataku perlahan dan ku lihat di hadapanku seorang anakkecil berambut pirang berkulit tan tengah berjongkok. Tubuhnya bergetar di iringi isakan tangis.

"Kau tak apa?"tanyaku pada anak kecil itu tapi dia tak merespon sedikitpun.

"hei?" kuguncangkan tubuhnya pelan."Kau kenapa?" tak ada jawaban, anak it uterus menangis. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan kesedihan, karena tak tega entah atas dasar apa aku langsung memeluk anak itu.

"Tenanglah….kakak ada disini, kau tak perlu takut."ucapku lembut sesekali mengusap punggungnya menenangkan. Perlahan ku rasakan getaran tubuhnya mulai menghilanng begitu pula dengan isakan tangisnya. Setelah kurasa cukup perlahan-lahan ku lepaskan pelukanku dan maksa wajangnya memandangku.

Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah mata merah semerah darah dengan pupil vertical menghiasi wajah berkulit tannya serta tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipi tembemnya yang chaby. Dia mirip sekali denganku! Hanya warna matanya yang berbeda.

"kakak….akan mati…."

Eh?

"tak lama lagi….kakak akan mati…. Apa kakak takut?"ucapnya dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa, aku sedikit merinding melihat mata merahnya yang seolah menyala dalam gelap itu.

"Aku tidak takut, tapi aku tak ingin mati…"ucapku sambil memperlihatkan senyum lembutku yang tak pernah di lihat orang.

"kenapa kakak tak ingin mati? Bukankah tak ada yang menginginkan orang seperti kakak di dunia ini!"

DEG

Da-darimana dia tahu?

"aku tahu karena aku juga sama. Aku disini sendiri, tak ada yang menginginkanku. Aku sendirian, makanya aku ingin mati."

"Eh? Kau tak boleh bicara seperti itu. Kau tahu, aku ingin sekali hidup lama, lamaaaaaaaa sekali, bahkan sampai beratus-ratus tahun tapi itu tak mungkin. Aku ini lemah dan penyakitan, aku sadar umurku sudah tak lama lagi. Tapi aku tak ingin mati."

"Kakak tak ingin mati? Apa kakak mau hidup lebih lama?"

"Eh?"

"aku bisa memberikan hidup yang lama pada kakak, tapi kakak harus mau menerimaku. Kakak harus mau menjadi seperti diriku."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Perlahan tubuh anak itu bergetar, wajahnya tertunduk akku tak dapat melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya saat ini. Tapi yang pasti aku merasa ada perasaan sesak dan rindu yang muncul dalam dadaku, menyesakkan tapi juga menyenangkan.

"kakak….kau harus menerimaku!" teriak anak itu, tanpa ku sadari ia menerjangku dan kurasakan seperti ada sesuatu yang menyayat tubuhku membuatku mengalirkan darah deras dengan bau amis. Dalam kejadian yang singkat itu ku lihat mulutnya terbuka lebar memperlihatkan taring yang entak muncul sejak kapan lalu matanya yang merah menyala terlihat bahagia seolah-olah ia telah menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Kau milikku Naru…."

"AARRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"teriakku kesakitan saat kurasakan ada yang mengoyak kulit leherku dan semua tiba-tiba menjadi gelap dan dingin seperti, Kematian.

**TBC**


End file.
